Russian Roulette
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: America, and Russia play a game of Russia Roulette to get answers from each other. England and the other nations watch from the sidelines as their lives hang on the line, and England can't help but feel his heart breaking in two. RussiaxAmerica EnglandxAmerica UKUS


Me: I got randomly inspired after listening to Russian Roulette  
by Merguine Luka, and Russian Roulette by 10 Years xD

I Don't Own Hetalia Sadly

* * *

America cocked the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. Relief washing over him when there was no intrusion of a bullet being made into his skull.

"You're doing really good ja!" Russia smiled at the American.

The nation sneered at the much taller man, trying to force a glare but couldn't. He had to remain the hero, even if his life was hanging in the balance as this twisted game of Russian Roulette threatened their lives. But America wanted answers, and every time he pulled the gun to his head, and lived the Russian would answer a question. The same went for Russia himself.

England looked onward, being held down by Prussia, and France. The older nation didn't want anyone to end up dead, especially not America; not his precious innocent America.

"This is just luck." America said coldly, "I can see you're holding back now Russia, and why is that?"

The Russian retrieved the gun from America, and aimed it at his own head, smiling happily before the other nation. The only one that really mattered to him at the moment was the person in front of him. Those cold cyan blue eyes staring into his amethyst ones.

"I already told you didn't I? Do forget the one day where we did become one?" He stated as if just to irritate the other.

America flinched when Russia clicked the gun, and nothing came. The confident nation's was stained with a bright blush appearing clearly across his cheeks. From humiliation, or from the slight remembrance of that night. Careful touches, needy kissing, bodies thrusting together from an attempt to cease the burning passion for each other. The domination from Russia left his mind muddled, and his vision in a haze. That night meant nothing to either of them however, or so that's how it appeared to the other nation's witnessing their whole new conversation at the moment.

England felt as if his heart was viciously stabbed relentlessly with a newly sharpened knife. He had no idea that the American had been indulging himself in sexual activities with Russia nonetheless. Didn't their past mean anything to America anymore? All those words of love, and declarations of devotion carefully proclaimed to each other, only to be clever lies formed by America? Was it all just a lie?

"How about you Zaichik?" Russia asked handing America the gun back.

The shocked expression that the shorter nation wore was enough to satisfy him.

"What is that Englishman to you?" He asked his voice not sounding as demanding as he intended.

America became instantly paralyzed by that question in particular. Did Russia feel threatened by England or something? The poor American was slightly confused, and began to think over the question instantly. He still didn't understand if Russia wanted his political opinions, or just his feelings for his former mentor.

"Uh well...England did raise me and stuff...and we're in a relationship as of late. He means a lot to me-"

Russia began to glare over at England, his hands slightly clenched. He wasn't used to other people taking his rightful belongings without his permission, and America was defiantly off limits to anyone else. He'd be sure to pay England a nice visit with his pick-axe later.

"Eh? What did I tell you America? No one intefere's with my things, or I'll beat them up and take it back." Russia claimed happily with that cheerful smile that Ameria had grown to cherish.

"That damned wanker! Who in the hell tells me that I can't be around a certain person! Not to mention America nonetheless!" England's eye twitched slightly annoyed by the Russian.

"Ah but he'll crush you England!" France spoke.

"Well I don't give bloody hell. America is being idoitic playing this dangerous game with Russia! He could die, and the only thing that makes it through all of you're thick skulls is standing aside!?" England yelled.

He watched as America put the weapon back to his head, and click the trigger again his heart racing with worry for his lover.

"So what will it take to end this lame game?" America asked curiously, as yet another gunshot had yet to be heard as Russia full-filled his turn.

"We officially become one. You can live with me at my place, and be happy silly." Russia laughed enthusatically. "If I can admit my feeling of love to you, then you can do the same just as easy." He smiled.

America returned the smile, his eyes looking to his other fellow nations. His aquatic eyes met England's emerald orbs looking athim regretfully.

"Maybe you're right...I do love you." America said sseing Rusia place the gun against his skin, his smile still intact. "But England couldn't bring himself to kill me, like how you're playing with me now." America stated boldly.

"Huh? Oh ja, I suppose you're right. It was nice to know you America, and I do geniunley love you, but if this is how really feel." Russia felt his finger run across the trigger of the gun.

America knew that the next bullet was just a blank. After all this whole stunt was to prove that he was sorrythat he, and Russia had a few encounters behind England's back.

"Are you mad love!? Stop this instant!" England managed to yell finally.

Blue eyes shifted from dark pools of amethyst to vibrant forest green. Russia hesitantly pulled the trigger quickly,shutting his eyes.

"America wait!"

"Engl-"

BANG!

* * *

Me: Review! xD


End file.
